joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fresh Prince (LBMPA)
Summary William Smith the 5th, unlike its original good counterpart, actually became the Prince of a Town called Belair. In West Philidelphia born and raised, he used to play Basketball allll the time, until he got into a fight with a gang and easily stomped them, but then made them his slaves, then he moved to Belair and became a Prince, so all of Belair became his peasants. But one day Will got bit by a Mutant Vamp-Zombie and an half-dead zombie Shrek at the same time, changing to a horrific demi-god after. "The Fresh Prince". After his transformation which resulted in the zombies who attacked Will got imploded easily, Will realized he needed to go to another dimension, and so he did. Although due to having no more people that hangs out with him, he wanted to get noticed so he started destroying, which it turned out to become fun for him, then soon the whole planet was wiped of its population in about half a day and then Will destroyed it in an instant. Will was about to go for more planets until Jack Apple, who decided to go for dimension travelling came along. Jack easily trash-talked him, But Will roasted Jack so hard that he actually got roasted, forcing him to escape. Will kept destroying and destroying planets, until he decided it got boring so he decided to just try and mess around with time, which he went through a time machine and messed around with the events, removing many people from the tournament (even the major ones), stopping the Mutant-Vamp Zombies, and alot more. Finally, he tried to destroy that earth, but decided not to because it'd mean destroying him. Lance found out about Will and wanted to spar with him. Will agreed, which Lance ended up getting knocked through many walls just by a punch. So Lance went on a training montage with Justin many times after recovering from a month at the hospital then attempted to respar Will. Will put a bet that if he doesnt win this time, he'll remove them from the timelime after going back into the past then destroy Earth. Lance agreed, but he said if he wins, all the damage Will and him has caused has to be undone. Due to Lance finding out more techniques and gaining more power, they fought a very even battle until fighting an epic battle in space, inside the sun, and more (although they ended up destroying some of those). Lance got tired and Will found the opportunity to hit him many times, which Lance did Lightning Jolt to Will at the last blow. It stunned him, so Lance immediately used the Spirit Bomb Kamehameha and shot it at him. Will couldn't hold it back for long and got hit. Lance had won, and Will reversed the damages. Although Lance had to pay Will all of his currency + Justin's, making Lance and Justin broke again, but Will also offered his Time Machine, which Lance just said to Will that he could keep it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A I At least 3-B, likely far higher Name: The Fresh Prince, Will Smith? Origin: Lance's Bizarre/Mysterious/Peculiar Adventure Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: The Almighty Fresh Prince Of Belair Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master H2H Combatant, Martial Arts Mastery, Omni-Un/Omni-Do, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 2, 8), Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality/Regeneration Negation, True Flight, Energy/Chi Manipulation/Absorption (Mastery), Hax Immunity, Immunity to Pain, Infinite Time Stop, Durability Negation, Negation Immunity, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Reactive Evolution, Damage Empowerment (Damage goes up with each hit, Health goes down), Shapeshifting, Instant Learning I Same, but lower to a greater extent Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level (Destroyed the sun with one attack during the fight against Lance) I At least Galaxy Level, likely far higher (A few punches was able to shatter most of the universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be no slower than John Pineapple or Shrek (LBMPA)) I FTL+ with MFTL+ reactions (Considerably slower than before) Lifting Strength: Stellar I Galactic Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Level I Galaxy Level Durability: Dwarf Star Level (Tanked ten Kamehameha Overdrives combined into one from Lance, which one of them could destroy Jupiter or higher at this point) I Dwarf Star Level Stamina: Immensely High (Able to fight long battles against Lance and even Justin during Lance's recovery) I Extremely Low (Eventually got tired after a few minutes and used fusion) Range: Galactic Intelligence: Immensely High I Below Average Weaknesses: None Notable I Intelligence is lower than before Key: Base/Mid-Chapterz I Cursed Fusee Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Opposites Category:Fresh Category:F r e s h Category:Eat Fresh